catch my mistakes
by vixenia
Summary: Lately Kurama has been ignoring Yusuke. why? that is what Yusuke is trying to figure out. But when white day rolls around, will Kurama's confession finally make Yusuke understand what the hell has been going on lately. YUSXKUR ALL THE WAY. Completely OOC.


Konnichi wa minna. Sorry for not updating my other fics yet, but I just had this really cute idea and you know how I am, if an idea pops up in my head, then I have to write it down.

Yup this is definitely going to be a one shot but if you want a sequel then you'll have to ask. Oh yeah an important annoucement. The children of a new mission called love have finally been drawn and I am sure all of you will be quite pleased with the results.

Anyways, the reason I have now called this fanfiction catch my mistakes, is because I want future kurxyus writers to completely understand what is exactly wrong with this story. I want you all tonotice the attitudes and other related things about thecharacters for you see, this fanfiction isnoteven close to being a normal kurxyus. So please, look at the reactions and the plot about this story. You might just catch mydrift.

I will be sure to update my fics as soon as I can okay so please be patient. Well I hope you enjoy this cute little fic. it might seem sad in the beginning but in the end its just pure fluff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho characters, but if I did I know that YOUKO, KURAMA, AND YUSUKE WOULD SO BE MINE. NYAHAHAHAHA

* * *

It was a beautiful day in march. Snow had finally disappeared from the harsh winter. It had sprinkled rain late last night which had left shimmering morning dew on the emerald green leaves. A young man, about the age of nineteen, walked down the street, barely taking notice to the morning beauty, for he looked deep in thought. 

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'God what is wrong with me, just because Kurama has practically been giving me the cold shoulder for a few months now doesn't mean I have to get all worked up about it. I mean, its not like he'd want anything to do with me anyways. Maybe I finally got on his nerves and drove him away' I thought as I continued to walk aimlessly down the streets of Tokyo.

I let out a sad sigh. Sure, its true, for the past few months Kurama had been completely ignoring me. Even on the missions we sometimes go on, he doesn't even talk to me. He just turns his back to me and starts talking to Hiei. Kurama and Hiei had been an item for a few years now. They were practically inseparable. Well thats my opinion anyways.

I sighed again. 'Why the hell is he ignoring me though. And why the hell do I care so much, I mean its not like he's really important to me or anything. He is just my best friend, or rather was. I don't think Kurama ever considered us friends by the way he's been acting.' My thoughts seemed sad nowadays.

Absentmindedly I kicked a random rock off the street. 'Oh hell who am I kidding, I am obviously in love with that fox, not that it matters, but I have been in love with him for years, guess thats why I have been going crazy over him for the past few months.'

'Maybe he's bored of me, or it could be that I might have done something to seriously piss him off, or maybe he just...doesn't like me anymore.' Those thoughts seemed to pierce my heart like a sharp knife. I shook my head to get rid of the sad thoughts.

Soon enough I found myself back in front of my apartment complex. 'Well this sucks' I thought as I walked in through the door and started climbing the stairs so I could get to my apartment. The idea of using the elevator just wasn't appealing at the moment.

Too soon I ended up in front of my apartment door. 'I guess I never really thought Kurama would all of a sudden start hating me, but then again, who in their right mind would wanna stay with me anyways, when he has everything he could ever want.'

'Good looks, wonderful manners, a lot of money from what I can tell, a loving family, and a boyfriend that cares about him, who could want some average street punk/ spirit detective. It just doesn't make sense. Of course he would want nothing to do with me. He's smart and a wonderful person who has a great life.' I thought, trying to convince myself that letting the red head go was for the best.

I sighed again. I have been sighing a lot lately haven't I. I shook my head again and walked into my apartment, which of course, I had forgotten to lock. 'Oh well, no one would dare steal from me unless they wanted their ass kicked. Maybe if I kicked someone's ass then I'll feel better' came an amused thought.

I blinked as I stared at my apartment. Everything was as I left it. Plain. Shadows seemed to crawl around the apartment room, as if they were itself, my sadness. I blinked back tears. Lately the loneliness was getting to me. Maybe I could go over to Makai for a while and ask Chuu and the others for a good battle. It might make me feel better.

As if in a trance, I went and sat down in a chair, not wanting to really see what was going on around me. I stayed like that for about an hour until finally a few nervous sounding knocks on the door flooded through the empty apartment.

I blinked before slowly getting up. For once the apartment was clean, cause mom had went off on a trip with some friends. To tell you the truth I worry about that women. What with always being drunk and surrounded by men, I'm surprised I am still an only child. Hell she could still have kids, she is what, thirty years old.

(AN: I think Atsuko was 27 when the series first started so yeah she is like thirty one now)

Slowly I opened the door only to find an unexpected person behind it. Kurama.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked curiously. No I didn't yell it out, just simply asked but it would seem to Kurama that I might as well had been yelling by the way he winced. He probably doesn't want to be here either.

"Is that how you always invite your house guests Yusuke?" Kurama asked softly. I sighed and shook my head before stepping aside to let the red head in though I was tempted to say, since when the hell were you a house guest.

"So why are you here, is there another mission, it must be serious if Botan didn't come to get me, are we going to Makai, cause if we are then great, I need to kick someone's ass." I said with fake cheerfulness as I went to go grab my bag that was always stuffed with clean fighting outfits and some other things I would need when I went to demon world.

"Um, no we aren't going to Makai Yusuke," Kurama said in an uncertain voice. I put down my bag.

"Oh then the mission is in ningenkai," I asked him. I couldn't help it. The idea of Kurama just coming over here to visit just didn't seem possible. The only reason in my mind that he came over here was because somebody forced him to.

"N-no there isn't a mission," Kurama said as he nervously bit his lip and let his bangs cover his eyes. It was then I noticed that Kurama had something behind his back. 'Maybe suddenly he hates me so much that he came here with a gun or something to kill me with' I thought in amusement.

"Then why are you here, did you need something, or did one of the guys send you here or something." I asked. I could feel that Kurama was getting angry at me. I still don't know what I did to make him angry, I mean come on, how was I suppose to know why he was here.

I then saw Kurama's eyes as they finally came out from behind his shield of red hair. What I saw almost made my heart break. Those beautiful green eyes that were usually glinting with happiness or calmness were now glaring at me with anger and hurt. I gulped nervously.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, IS IT SO IMPOSSIBLE TO BELIEVE THAT I WOULD COME OVER HERE JUST TO SEE YOU!" Kurama screamed as he continued to glare at me with hurt eyes. I blinked at him.

'Did he just yell at me?' I thought. 'Yup he actually yelled at me, man I must have REALLY pissed him off to make him yell at me' I thought as I stared at Kurama's panting form. Suddenly I felt angry at him. Of course it was impossible to believe, I mean he's been ignoring me for months, why would he suddenly show up just to hang out, its him that should be yelled at.

"Of course it's hard to believe, you have been giving me the cold shoulder for months, acting as if you don't even know me, and now just out of the blue you show up at my apartment and expect me to be all happy to see you, is your brain fucked up or something, your acting like an idiot Kurama, now why don't you tell me the real reason why you came to see me," I said angrily.

Kurama stared at me with shocked eyes, hurt could be seen in ever inch of his eyes and it looked as if he were in pain by the way he was shaking. I then saw him bite his lip so hard that crimson red blood started flowing down his chin.

Suddenly Kurama walked up to me and took one of his hands behind his back and smacked me. My eyes widened as I felt the force of his hand on my right cheek. I stumbled back a little and slightly touched my cheek with my fingers.

'God he hits so hard that it puts Keiko to shame, wait did he really just smack me?' I thought as I looked up at him. He was now panting with un suppressed anger.

"YOUR SUCH A JERK!" He screamed before throwing a box at my face and running out of the apartment but he wasn't fast enough to keep me from seeing tears flowing down his pale cheeks. I fell to floor as I heard the door slam with a bam.

(AN: WAHHHH this is making me cry, I should stop but this is suppose to be a one shot.)

Kurama's P.O.V.

'How could he say that? How could he possibly have said something so cruel?' I thought as I continued to run away from Yusuke's apartment, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing.

'I thought he would be a little more nicer and a little more sincere for my feelings but I guess I was wrong' I thought as I continued to cry like a child. For a while I just kept on running until suddenly I slammed into something.

I sniffled before finally realizing that I had actually ran into a tree.

"Hey kid, whats the matter," I heard a familiar voice say. Slowly I looked up to see Shizuru looking down at me. I blinked before looking around, realization hitting me. I was just right outside Kuwabara's apartment.

"Come on Kurama, let me help you up, why don't you come inside, don't worry, my baby brother is visiting Yukina," Shizuru said as she grabbed my arm and helped me up. I gulped down my feelings and nodded as I shakily stood up.

Slowly Shizuru helped me get into her apartment. I sulkily sat on Kuwabara's bed as Shizuru went off somewhere. In a minute she came back with a tissue box.

"Okay kid, what happened." Shizuru asked. I looked down at the floor as I blew my nose in a tissue. 'Well here comes the part I love most, explaining why my heart has been shattered, god what a cynic.' I thought as I began explaining to Shizuru what had happened.

:TWENTY MINUTES LATER AND FIFTY TISSUES LATER:

I sighed when the story was told. 'My life sucks. I finally get the courage to talk to Yusuke, and now Yusuke doesn't even want to talk to me. He probably doesn't even think of me as a friend anymore. I had tried so hard to tell him and instead I just blew up at him. My life sucks' my thoughts trailed off as I continued to blow into another tissue.

"I see, so thats what happened," Shizuru said as she smoked on a cigarette. I nodded.

"So mostly what you did was yell at the idiot and then slap him silly?" Shizuru stated. Again I just nodded. I could already tell how foolish I had looked now that I was thinking clearly. I should have made a better approach towards Yusuke instead of just showing up out of blue on his doorstep like that.

"I guess now that you have finally admitted to what happened, you can now see the mistakes that you made since of course you're a lot smarter than most people in denial. For the third time I nodded sullenly.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shizuru questioned in a stern voice as she let out a puff of cigarette smoke. I smiled slightly.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I will probably change my name and appearance and go move off to America to sulk and hide from my upcoming doom?" I asked with an amused laugh. Shizuru smirked at me.

"Not for a minute, though then again I bet you could probably pull it off, though the question is, will you pull it off." Shizuru said in a serious tone. I looked out one of the windows.

"The other night I got a letter in the mail that had said I had been accepted in a school in America and there was one from Germany and another from France, they are all expenses paid, I could easily get out of the country and go somewhere else." I said softly.

"Do you know how crazy you sound right now Kurama?"

"Yes I do, but I guess love makes you do crazy things huh," I said in a sad, faraway voice. I watched as Shizuru shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know that if you moved out of the state, then Yusuke would just follow you one way or another and kick your ass all the way back into Japan." Shizuru said casually. I narrowed my eyes.

"He wouldn't do that, he would be happy if I left, I mean he didn't even want me in his apartment, why would he want me to stay in Japan. Shizuru rolled her eyes again. I sighed. 'My life really is hopeless.'

Yusuke's P.O.V. TWENTY FIVE MINUTES AND FIFTY TISSUES AGO.

I just stared at the box that was now on the floor. My cheek still stung from the slap Kurama gave me. Slowly unsurely I opened the silvery green gift wrapped present and then began to open the box. There in the box was of course another box which really ticked me off.

'What is it with people and putting gifts in multiple boxes, what the hell is wrong with just using one box?' I silently asked myself. Soon enough I had opened the box and had found...chocolates, lots of them, and by the looks of it, home made ones too. On top of the chocolates was a sparkling green envelope.

Gently I opened the envelope only to find a card. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the aspect that once again I was opening something. I then read what was in the envelope.

_Dear Yusuke,_

_I just wanted to say Happy White Day. I know I haven't been the best kind of friend lately and I am sorry but the truth is, I just didn't know how to put into words how I felt about you. For years I have been trying to tell you how I felt about you, and finally I think I can tell you. I love you and I hope we can spend this white day together. Please Yusuke, even if it is for just one day, could I just for once, just believe for a second or even an hour, that you might just possibly return these feelings. If you return these feelings then please tell me, and make me for once in a really long time, very happy._

_Your admirer,_

_Kurama_

I couldn't believe this, Kurama hadn't really wrote me a love letter, had he? Ten times I reread the letter but each time it said the same thing. Kurama loved me. He actually was in love with me. Wait, did he say white ribbon. I looked through the box before finally finding a white ribbon.

Gently I held it up to my face. I could tell it was made from pure silk by the way it felt. 'Is this real, but if Kurama loves me then why did he ignore me for months on end...HOLY FUCK, I must have hurt him so badly by yelling at him like that. I probably broke his heart when I said all those words.

Immediately I stood up. Then the reason Kurama had been ignoring me for so long, it was because he was scared, he was scared of rejection, just like me and in the end, I hurt him, right when he was able to tell me that he...that he loved me.

I tightly grabbed onto the ribbon and ran out the door, having every intention of finding Kurama. After a whole hour of searching all his usual places I had come across Shizuru, who at the moment, looked pretty pissed off.

"Shizuru have you seen Kurama," I asked her as I ran up to her. She blinked at me before narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" She said in suspicion. I sighed before spilling to her everything that had happened. It was always like that with Shizuru. She just had that air around her that she would listen to everything you told her and tell you straight out what she thinks of it. She was like a person to confess to who would give some pretty good advice when you needed it.

"I think what you did was pretty dumb," Shizuru replied after I had explained my story, not knowing that she had already heard it from Kurama. 'Yup, a women with great advice...right' I thought in exasperation.

"I think what you need to do is to find him and tell him exactly, and yes Yusuke, EXACTLY, how you feel about him before he leaves. 'Yup, told ya she had great advice, wait what the hell does she mean before he leaves, whats that suppose to mean?'

"What the fuck do you mean BEFORE HE LEAVES, WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING," I yelled.

"Oh well he told me the other day that he was going to confess his love for you, and that if you didn't return his feelings, that he was going to take the first flight off to America where some college had accepted him." Shizuru said. My eyes must have been the size of rice balls when she said that.

"Fuck I gotta go, see ya around Shizuru," I yelled before racing off to go find Kurama, but first I had to make one last stop, not hearing Shizuru as I left.

"It works every time," Shizuru murmured with a smirk before walking off.

It was another hour later when I had finally found Kurama. He was sitting on a bench in a park while talking to Hiei. Obviously the conversation wasn't going well.

"GOD DAMN IT HIEI, CAN'T YOU SHOW A LITTLE COMPASSION FOR A DEPRESSED FRIEND YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD," Kurama yelled, which could probably be heard from miles away. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"It isn't my fault you're an idiot, its your own damn fault for getting your heart broken not mine, so don't blame me for your stupid mistakes," was Hiei's smart ass reply.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK," Kurama screamed.

'Wow Kurama must be in a real bad mood to be yelling at Hiei of all people which reminds me, aren't those to going out.' I thought as I watched the two.

"Hn, Fox get a grip on reality, how am I suppose to be sensitive about this when it was you who dumped me just to go after a guy for months who probably doesn't see you for anything but a partner for our cases.

I felt my hands turn into fists and my knuckles turn white. 'Why that little maggot, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna...' I thought as I stared at the two behind the tree. Soon though Hiei ran off, not wanting to be strangled by a stressed out Kurama.

As soon as Hiei left though Kurama had curled up into a red fur ball and started crying. I sighed before silently walking over to the crying fox. Quietly I sat down next to whimpering creature and slid my arms over his shoulder. I felt him tense for a moment before turning and crying into my chest.

"Its okay Kurama, don't cry, I'm sorry, please don't cry I whispered gently into his ears. I felt Kurama tense again.

"Yusuke, is that you," came Kurama's muffled voice.

"Yeah its me, are you okay," I asked as I began to massage his shoulders. Kurama sniffled before shaking his head no. For a little while we just stayed like that. Kurama's cries finally died down after a while.

"Yusuke, do you, do you hate me," came Kurama's voice, his tone filled with sadness.

"Of course I don't hate you, are you fucking stupid, I care about you more than anyone in the word Kurama, and no one not even you and your dumb accusations could keep me from caring about you. In all truth you were the first true friend besides Keiko that I have ever had. If there was one person in this world that I would want to be stuck with during missions or just to hang out it would be you," I said to him truthfully.

'I can't hide anymore, Kurama deserves the truth, and damn it, I'm gonna give it to him' I thought as I slowly peeled Kurama off of me and forced him to look me in the eyes. Kurama had a look of pure shock on his face. I could also see joy and hope written all over his features as well.

"Kurama, tell me what does this white ribbon mean," I asked him as I pulled out the ribbon he had literally shoved in my face earlier. I watched as Kurama's face first turned so red that it put his hair to shame, before it soon became as white as the ribbon I was holding in my hand.

"It-it means that if given on white day, then the person th-that gave it to you l-loves you," Kurama said as he looked down at the ground, seeming to find the grass quite interesting at the moment.

"Kurama close your eyes okay," I whispered in his ear, causing him to shake slightly. He immediately did so, though I had a sneaking suspicion that he was thinking that I was going to punch him in the face.

Kurama's P.O.V.

'What is he up too. God he's not going to beat the living crap out of me for confessing my love to him is he. Well I guess thats better then being told fuck you and get the hell out of my life. Words can sometimes hurt more then fists.

Suddenly I felt a light weight being place on my lap. I tried to open my eyes but then Yusuke told me that if I opened my eyes then he would make me go blind. I really don't think being blind would be good for me right now.

Then out of nowhere I felt something wrap around my neck. I tensed for a moment until Yusuke said something.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." He said. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a sparkling red gift wrapped box. I blinked in confusion.

"Um, Yusuke what is with the box, is there a bomb in it." I asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"No you m...no its just something your suppose to open," Yusuke said. I narrowed my eyes. 'He was going to call me a moron wasn't he, oh well.'

Slowly I opened the box to find...what do you know another box and then oh wow it's a...another box. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I then looked at Yusuke who was smirking at me. 'I bet he put whatever is in here just to get back at me for putting the chocolates I made in so many god damned boxes. That sneaky, conniving little...thats it, for each holiday I am forever putting his presents in five boxes each, just to piss him off.' I thought with a smirk before opening the, thankfully last box...I think.

Inside the white covered boxes were a hell of a lot of fox shaped chocolates and I could tell they were fresh. I blinked before looking at Yusuke. I then saw him pointing at his neck. I blinked owlishly as he sighed and pulled out a mirror. Smiling he showed me my reflection. I gasped.

Placed around my neck, was a silk necklace that you could easily tie in the back and on the front of the necklace was a cute, small, round bell that when you moved it made an adorable sound, but that wasn't the point, the point was the white ribbon wrapped around my neck.

"Kurama, like I said before, out of everyone in the world, there is no one else I would rather be with then you, so Kurama will you do me the honor of returning my feelings that I have felt for you for so long, will you spend this white day, and more to come with just me and only me, will you be my boyfriend," Yusuke said as I finally noticed that he was on the ground in front of me on one knee and looking me straight in the eyes.

My eyes filled up with tears of joy. 'He's not joking, he actually means it, oh Yusuke,' I thought happily to myself.

"Yes Yusuke, yes, yes, I want to do all those things with you and more, I would love to be with you for the rest of my life and only you, oh Yusuke," I said before jumping into his arms and kissing him flat on the lips. The kiss seemed to last forever and I believe that after all my years of waiting, it had finally paid off. But of course, even demons need air, which at the moment, sucks.

"Then that means your not leaving for America today," Yusuke asked happily. I gave him a confused look.

"What made you think I was going to America Yusuke?" I asked, staring at him. The raven haired boy gave me a wide eyed look as his jaw fell slack.

"W-what but Shizuru said...DAMN THAT CURSED WOMEN, SHE TRICKED ME, OOH THAT LITTLE, SHE IS GONNA PAY," Yusuke yelled. I blinked and laughed. Obviously it seemed Shizuru had been up to her mind tricks again.

I smiled before silencing my yelling lover up with a kiss, which promised more later to come.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. so what did you think. Did you like this. I know white day is long gone but it never hurts to put it back in the scenes you know. Plus, lately I thought Kurama having a cute little silk necklace with a bell on it would be adorable. I'm so going to draw that.

Well anyways please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. IT MIGHT MAKE ME DO A SEQUEL, OR ACTUALLY UPDATE MY OTHER FANFICTIONS. Well hope you like this fluffy little one shot. bai bai


End file.
